halofandomcom-20200222-history
Zanzibar
:Do you want to read about the island? If so, see Zanzibar Island. Zanzibar is a multiplayer map in Halo 2. It consists of a large base with an openable gate, controlled by a switch which either team can open, but not close. The gate is a main part of objective based games, as a Warthog or other vehicles can be driven in the open gate directly to the base. Zanzibar is also host to one of the most destructive and interactive areas in Halo 2 Multiplayer. The Base that houses the generator sub-systems has two shutter windows to the left of the building, the supports to which can be shot off or hit off with a melee attack and used to prevent fire from entering the second level of the base from the outside. The concrete blocks next to the two forward fire machine guns can be blown off. The large pillars on the first floor of the base next to the flag spawn can be chipped away by gunfire. The windows can be blown out. Then on one of the trees on the beach there is a coconut that can be knocked down and played with. One of the unique aspects of Zanzibar is that it supports every type of combat very well. It is good for close-quarters, mid-range, and sniping, along with melee battles, grenading, defensive strategy, offensive strategy, vehicular combat, and almost everything else except for aerial fighting. Zanzibar was remade as Last Resort for Halo 3. Vehicle Spawning *1 Chaingun Warthog *1 Gauss Warthog *2 Ghosts *1 Scorpion tank or Wraith Normally, the Gauss hog and 1 ghost spawn on the beach, and the chain hog and the other ghost spawn near the base. In flag and assault games, there is no chain hog, and both ghosts spawn on the beach with the gauss hog. The Wheel The wheel is a large and distinctive feature of Zanzibar. Theres a bridge that leads to the wheel on the top of the flag room. The center of the wheel contains the Energy Sword and the Rocket Launcher is located on the bridge. It can be reached in three ways. The first is by jumping across from the defensive base onto a platform. The second way up is by climbing a ramp and destroying a pin that lowers a different bridge to the center of the wheel. The riskiest way is by 'riding' one of the spokes of the wheel up to the top. However, this makes you an easy target as well as the risk of falling off. Once there you can get the sword by dropping into a niche in the very center of the wheel. by slipping into one of the slots in the wheel and riding till you make it to the sword. Or you could lob a grenade and pick up the sword after it has gone flying. The Base Room The Base Room is located at the end of the map. There's a gate on the Right side that can only be opened by activating the Panel on the second floor of the Base Room. There are breakable windows and shutter that can close. The bridge leading to the Wheel isn't connected to the base room bridge because there's a gap between the two. To get from one Bridge to the other you have to jump. Sometimes you may not make it or land on the edge of the Other bridge. But, if you do make it there will be a Rocket Launcher calling your name ahead of you. Gameplay Tips Sword Tips A good way to quickly get the sword and to keep it out of reach of your enemies is to go below the wheel and lob a grenade into the little niche. It will explode, launching the sword out of its hiding place. Now you can run around, slaughtering everyone and be the envy of all your friends! Just make sure to keep it out of sight, or you will be a universal target! Juggernaut Tip A good way to get on top of the building without using a super jump, is to set your juggernaut to go fast, go to the top of the inside ring of the wheel,onto the platform that touches the upper part of the ring, then from there you jump onto the doorway thing with no walls around it, and finally jump onto the roof of the building. I would recommend bring a rocket launcher, a sniper, and setting it so the juggernaut has overshield and infinite ammo. Territories *Control Tower *Camp Froman *Base *Sea Wall *Gate Glitches Close the Gate It is possible to close the gate on Zanzibar. To do this, get 2 other people in your party. You then need to determine who has the host connection once you have started the game. You can do this by checking who can grenade jump or by checking who's weapon doesn't perform the "switch weapon" animation when respawning i.e. the activating of the energy sword. Once you have determined who has host, open the gate and have the host stand in the exact center of the gate (you can determine this by looking at where the texture crosses over). Now make the host leave the game. After the host leaves you will get the standard "blue screen" where it migrates the host. Once you are back in the game, have the player rejoin the game. Now you need to get the new connection host to leave and rejoin the game. Phew! Now go to the gate switch and it should give a player in the party the option to "open the gate". Once you press "X", the gate will close and the switch will return to the circle with two arrows pointing to it. Strangely, the gate does not play a sound when closing. Sometimes, you may need to get the new host to quit in the middle of the gate repeatedly as it does not work all the time. Repeat the steps as necessary until it works for you. For fun, you can place players and vehicles inside the gate before you close it (this may be necessary in some cases. It's a glitchy glitch, what can I say?). -- On top of base (very easy, very helpful) Go into the base and walk up the ramp until you are directly above the open able gate. Grab the battle rifle or have a sniper because they will be helpful when you get on the roof. If you are looking out side while above the gate turn around and look at the 2 windows (there should be a BR between them). Totally break out the right one. to make sure all glass is out throw a grenade, but you don't have to. Walk right in the "doorway" of the window you just broke out still looking straight, turn to your right and you should see a triangle of glass sticking out. Crouch and walk up to it until you are under it, you know if you are under it if you can let go of crouch and you stay crouched. Get directly under the glass triangle then strafe to the left so the glass is a bit to your right and above you, when you are far enough left start walking straight, do not hold crouch while doing this you should still be crouched since you are under it. You should feel the cross hair kind of fall into a place, if it doesn't look a bit to your right at the glass triangle. the screen should start shaking while you are walking forward, when you know you are in the right spot, keep pressing forward the whole time you do this, press jump, again still holding forward the whole time, if you did it right you should fly into the air and land on top of the roof of the base which is an excellent sniping spot or for defending the flag or bomb spot. Good Luck! If you have done that jump and are on top of the base, you can get out of the level. This requires two people, both with Rocket Launchers (Empty out all of the Rockets first) and Energy Swords. Once Player two is on top of the Base using the same tactic, position him in a corner. This would be off the roof and on the rock wall. Go by the invisible wall. The first player will go to the slanted part across from Player Two. Rapidly press BXY and Right Trigger all at the same time. After a few seconds, this should send you flying up and out of the level. Position Player one by the Wall and Invisible Wall. The Second Player will do the same thing. Secrets Grunts Head *On the gate in the main building in Zanzibar, if you look at the side of the gate thats on the outside, in the middle you will see a faint picture of a grunts head. Lingling's Head * On the gate in the main building in Zanzibar, if you look at the side of the gate thats on the inside of the building, you will see a faint picture of a dog's head. This is supposed to be connected to the sign at the beach that says "Are you finding Lingling's head?" Devil *If you look at the rock to the right of the gate on the main building, on it you will see a picture of what looks like a devil. * From another's point of view it could look like an evil chicken, seeing that the shape fits almost perfectly. Gate Message * Open the gate from the switch inside the defending base and zoom in on it afterward. The "Blue Screen of Death" from Windows computers will show up with a message: A total FU exception has occurred at your location. All system functionality will be terminated. *Press any key to power cycle the system. If system does not restart; scream at top of lungs and pound on keypad. *If you need to talk to a programmer press any other key Press any key to continue_ This screen also appears on the Halo 3 computers seen in multiplayer levels. Bleeding Gate Controls * Start a game on Zanzibar with SMG as a starting weapon and open the gate from the switch inside. Then start shooting the panel, blood will pour out of the panel. Human Heads * There are more faces in Zanzibar. To view these faces all you have to do is go to the beach area then go to the tree with the coconuts. There should be a big rock wall to the left side of the tree. Zoom in on the rocks until you see some faces but you may have to look around for a bit until you find them. There are more than just two but they are spread all over the rock wall and they all look the same. *It is also possible to see a human combat form in the clouds or a screaming human. No Sun * If having a sniper in Zanzibar, you could see on the sniper's screen and the sun won't be there. Trivia *At E3 2004, Zanzibar was the first map in Halo 2 to be revealed to the public. *The sign "Camp Froman" is a reference to one of the game testers, who practiced camping there. *Zanzibar is probably set on the actual island of Zanzibar, an island off the coast of Africa, not too far from present day Mombasa and probably the futuristic New Mombasa in 'Halo 2.' *This level appears in Season 3, 4 and a brief appearance in Season 5 of Red vs. Blue. *Zanzibar is the only map in Halo franchise that starts with the letter "Z".